kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP03 (Slayers NEXT)
A Wonderful Business! Being a Bodyguard Isn't Easy! (Japanese: な ! も じゃない!, lit. Suteki na Shōbai! Yōjinbō mo Raku ja nai!) is the third episode of Slayers NEXT. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 19, 1996. Synopsis The episode starts out as Lina Inverse, paired up with Gourry Gabriev, and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, paired up with Zelgadiss Graywords, fight over which restaurant serves the best food in the town they currently reside in. Conflict inevitably arises and the two pairs of divided friends take their separate ways. Lina and Gourry, after feasting for a few moments, are encountered by the swordsman Rajara who is currently seeking bodyguards for his employer. Rajara's employer, Tarim, is a candidate for the Sorcerer's Guild's new director spot. Coincidentally, Amelia and Zelgadiss encounter the sorcerer Karuas, whose employer, Daymia, is also in the same position as Tarim. Oddly enough, the group of separated friends decide to finish their food before even considering the offers they were given. The two pairs a bought to their respective employers' mansion and are briefed on how the opposing candidates are trying to "kill" each other to eliminate them from the position. Both Tarim and Daymia say that the opposite man hired mercenaries and that the need of Lina and Gourry / Amelia and Zelgadiss' help were strictly for self-defense. Both sides are sent out to rid the mercenaries of the opposing sides and the pairs set out. Lina and Gourry meet Karuas that enlisted Amelia and Zelgadiss. Karuas casts Bogardic Elm and is able to swamp Gourry but Lina was lucky enough to use instant Levitation to escape. She soon finds that Karuas is able to simultaneously cast three (3) spells due to his shoulder guards that seem very well alive. Lina uses Lighting to blind him and he falls miserably to the ground which Lina then freezes over. Unfortunately, she forgot about getting Gourry out of the mess first. Back to Amelia and Zelgadiss, they meet Rajara. They find that Rajara's sword is a enhanced Black Magic sword given to him by Tarim. Amelia innocently insults him by saying that he wasn't really using his own abilities. Both Amelia and Zelgadiss make a quick disposal of Rajara and return to Daymia. After Lina and Gourry return to Tarim's mansion, telling him that they had taken care of the mercenary, they find that their mercenary had been wounded rather badly. Rajara describes the pair that injured him to be a "Heartless Swordsman" and "Crazy Girl". Tarim sends the pair back to Daymia's to finish the unfinished business. Amelia and Zelgadiss were met with a rather unhappy Daymia. Karuas than told them that a "Smartass Sorceress" and an "Idiot Swordsman" had took him out. Amelia, thinking that they were working for the "good guys" decided what they did was unjust and planned to get revenge for what they did. Just as they were planning to leave, a rather cold chill hit them--or rather the mansion they resided within. Lina, unknown to them, had repeatedly casted Freeze Arrow on the mansion to make it look like a pretty ice sculpture. As she leaves with Gourry, Zelgadiss blows through the front door with Fireball and finds that the mansion was covered in ice, leaving a now extremely angered Daymia with them. Lina and Gourry report back to Tarim that the job was done and just when he reached into his drawer to grab their money for them, an awfully large gust of wind blew through the windows. Outside the mansion, Zelgadiss had been casting what seemed to be a Air Shamanistic Magic spell that caused quite a whirlwind. The process was repeated again as Gourry had thought of a great plan to fill Daymia's mansion with fresh garbage and Amelia had plastered beautifully drawn graffiti on Tarimu's mansion. Unable to take it anymore, both Tarim and Daymia decide that their "bodyguards" should meet at the city's ruins up north for a final showdown. The two pairs of friends are left speechless as they see who their opponents are. Both groups accuse the other of working for the "bad guy" but they soon find that both parties had low grade demons pouring out from around their mansions. They finally come to their consensus and Amelia quickly rids the demons with Elmekia Lance. Tarim and Daymia were both put away for such acts but both accuse the other of doing so. Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss finally settle down only to realize that with their employers in jail, their payment would have a slight problem. They run after the carts that they were contained in, both Lina and Amelia begging for their employers to be released. Upon a rooftop's tip stands a rather suspicious and shady figure, who wears a long cape. Who is this person? Major events Debuts *Tarim *Daymia *Karuas *Rajara *Seigram Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Tarim * Daymia * Karuas * Rajara * Seigram Spells * Levitation (Lina) * Raywing (Lina) * Bogardic Elm (Karuas) * Flare Arrow (Karuas) * Lighting (Lina) * Freeze Arrow (Lina) * Fireball (Zelgadiss) * Dyeing (Amelia) * Elmekia Lance (Amelia) Trivia Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Crispin Freeman * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Tarim - Josh Mosby * Daymia - Jimmy Zoppi * Rajara - David Moo * Karuas - Nathan Price Eyecatches Category:Slayers NEXT episodes